


Meet me at the strip club

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip





	Meet me at the strip club

Castiel sits, leaning against the uncomfortable leather seat within his parked crème 'pimp car'. Its night time so the outside is barely recognisable, the only thing illuminating the dark path being pink and blue lights coming from a sign further down the alley reading 'the Atlanta strip'. Tonight he had agreed to come with a group of his friends to a strip club, for reasons still unknown to him.

Castiel inhales deeply before opening his car door and stepping into the rain-soaked back street.

"Castiel my man." Garth, Castiel's friend, greets tripping slightly as he approaches him. "Hey." He replies with an unenthusiastic smile as the already drunk Garth leads him into the club. Castiel feels slightly bad about skipping the line but soon ignores the feeling when he see's the spiteful looks the people waiting outside give him.

Inside it is dark and misty with the strong scent of alcohol and cheap cologne; half-naked women and men strut around the room lingering their hands on all kinds of people. Neon lights attack the T-shaped stage in the centre and the silver poles surrounding it.

The thundering music echo's throughout Castiel's body; the unappealing sound of tuneless pop, loud laughter, and moaning making him want to turn and leave.

By the time Castiel had scoped the place out, he was stood alone with what seems like a hundred different strangers grinding on each other. He quickly pushes past before anyone can get a hold of him and heads towards the bar.

Castiel places himself on to the slippery bar stool with its glazed and sleek outline. His position shifts uncomfortably against the wobbly seat.

"Hey there angel, want a drink?" The dark blonde haired man asks, leaning over the counter. Castiel smiles at the attractive man, staring at him with emerald eyes. "Sure. What do you suggest?" He replies in his deep gravelly tone. "Well my friend here," He gestures to the tanned man in the skin-tight outfit pouring drinks, "makes a mean cocktail but personally I prefer spirits with a hint of brandy." The man winks at Castiel. "Okay why not, I'll have a spirit please," Castiel says turning away from the man. The man chuckles to himself, causing Castiel to turn his head back towards him.

"The names Dean by the way," Dean says smirking mischievously behind Castiel. Castiel smiles to himself keeping his head towards the stage in the centre and nods to show Dean he is listening.

Castiel searches the club since he has only seen one out of the five people he was meant to meet here. He quickly finds them as they make as much noise as possible while slurring around the stage attempting to dance in their drunken haze. His friends are giggling and stumbling with the ten girls surrounding them, each girl having g-strings with over a hundred dollars folded into them.

Castiel laughs to himself when his group of friends spot him and start waving wildly. "Cassie coo coo!" Kevin, one of Castiel's friends shout over the blasting music, carrying a girl on his arm. Castiel raises his hand moving it slightly to resemble a wave.

Within a matter of seconds, Castiel is surrounded by the group of friends and the girls they are with. Everyone is joking and laughing over things they don't really understand but are all too drunk to care. Each one leaning on the other trying to hold their balance as Castiel sits amused from the random talking.

One of the main girls dressed in skimpy shorts and a blue corset that shows off her cleavage begins smirking at Castiel catching his attention. The girl identifies herself as 'kitty'.

Every so often her eyes would link with Castiel's and he soon finds it's her way of 'flirting' when she winks at him and moves so that she is within arm's length. "Hey, there honey." Kitty greets, her voice is smooth and light. "Hi," Castiel responds not showing much interest in talking to her. "Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" She asks, licking her lips whispering the last part.

Immediately Castiel feels flustered and claustrophobic from the small space in between the two. He lets out a large ramble of stutters unable to form words. Kitty reaches out for Castiel's arm trying to be as seductive as she is physically able considering she is obviously shocked that Castiel hasn't melted into her arms.

"So." She says dragging out the word, her fingertips slipping down Castiel's arm. Castiel opens his mouth forming the word 'no' but no noise being able to come out.

"Your drink Angel." A deep voice comes from behind Castiel. He turns to see Dean smiling at him holding the same look in his eyes as the girl, Castiel smiles in response to the kind face. "Thank you." He says reaching for the drink.

Just as Castiel grasps the round glass Dean pulls it back taking Castiel with him so they are centimetres apart. "Don't worry about it," Dean smirks, licking his lips.

"So that offer I made?" Kitty's voice reappears, slurring her words more than before.

However, Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean ignoring her question almost completely. "I think he's fine here." Dean flicks his eyes to the girl then back to Castiel. The two men stay in the everlasting stare enjoying each other's breath against their lips as the girl walks off.

"What's your name?" Dean says breaking the stare and moving back, his eyes now latched on the girls back. Castiel sits himself up and straightens his ruffled shirt. "I'm Castiel." He introduces himself. Dean's eyes glide back to Castiel when the girl is out of sight while he casually cleans a few glasses.

"So face of an angel and the name of one? Lucky you." Dean says, winking with a flirtatious smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. Castiel blushes looking everywhere but Dean trying to hide his embarrassment from the comment.

"So you're a bartender," Castiel states noticing Dean's revealing outfit as he cleans from behind the bar. He has a leather black waistcoat buttoned up around his torso and some material jeans hanging loosely on his hips but yet clinging to his legs. Castiel stares at Dean's hips appreciating the way the lights deepen's the details on his toned body.

Castiel realises he must have been staring for longer than he thought since Dean had stopped cleaning the cup and started smirking at him. Castiel blinks a few times as his eyes widen trying to pass off that he was just daydreaming. Dean licks his lips while chuckling to himself then leans on the counter, "Nope not a bartender, just like being behind the bar." He smiles looking into Castiel's eyes and studying them. Dean moves his hand up to Castiel's face stroking some of his hair that had fallen down.

"Oh." Is all Castiel replies to busy enjoying Deans touch, luckily being sat down otherwise he most likely would have fallen over from going weak at the knees. "Well standing here is much better than getting touched up out there," Dean says gesturing to behind Castiel where groups of bachelor parties are grabbing the girls, dancing on the poles and bachelorette party's doing vice versa or simply lonely men watching them dancing.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Castiel agrees, sighing when Dean removes his hand. "Then why do you work here if you obviously don't like it?" Castiel asks almost disappointed at the fact Dean is doing something he doesn't like. "It's easy money." He shrugs keeping a minor smile on his face.

Castiel takes another sip from his drink nodding along with Deans words. "But then again I don't mind being on that." Dean points at the stage and Castiel follows to where he's pointing. Castiel's eyes get lead towards the stage with the pole in the middle of it.

"I'm on any minute now so I hope you're staying to watch," Dean whispers in Castiel's ear nipping it gently as he spoke. By this point, Castiel is bright red biting his bottom lip trying not to lean into Dean's soft lips.

"I'll be watching," Castiel says keeping his gaze on the stage, his voice smooth and deep. Dean leans over the counter and kisses Castiel lightly on his cheek. "See you in a bit Cas." He whispers walking into a curtained room at the side of the bar, Castiel watching him as he does.

Castiel turns around to be met by his friend's eyes. "Hey Cas-tiel we're gonna go, okay?" Kevin slurs, hiccuping between words.

Castiel nods trying to look behind his friends at the dimming stage lights. "Sure." He nods giving them a thumbs up. Castiel's friends stroll off tripping and falling as he turns his attention to the now dark centre stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight you will be amazed -and aroused- by this once in a lifetime act. Give it up for tonight's dancers!" A soft female voice echoes through the speakers gaining a loud cheer from everyone in the bar as they rush over to the main stage. The cheering starts quieting, only to erupt when a familiar song bursts out from the speakers.

_She's_ _my cherry pie cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_ _taste so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie_

Around five women exit from one side of the stage and five men from the other, each complementing a tight black and red leather outfit. The women either attach themselves on to a silver pole or start swaying their hips to the music and gliding their hands up and down their bodies. The men repeat the women's actions in sync but dance with each other instead of separately.

' _Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn. Swingin' where we want cause there ain't nobody home'_

Castiel raises his head to peer over the crowd of people, throwing one dollar bills onto the stage and wildly cheering. Castiel finds no sign of Dean and slumps back down watching the show from afar.

' _Swingin' to the left And swingin' to the right If I think about baseball I'll swing all night yea'_

The lights dim and the room goes into a soft silence as the music plays in the background. The smell of sweat and different perfumes catches Castiel's nose as fans begin spinning on stage.

_Swingin' in the living room Swingin' in the kitchen Most folks don't 'cause They're too busy bitchin'_

Dean struts out from the middle of the stage with a girl wearing matching outfits, a red waistcoat for Dean with black leather jeans clinging to his legs highlighting his features and a red corset with black leather shorts for the girl showing off most of her skin.

_Swingin' in there 'cause She wanted me to feed her So I mixed up the batter And she licked the beater_

Castiel is entranced by the way Dean glides across the stage doing a duet dance with the women gliding his hands across his torso, sliding them down towards his crotch and circling the pole. Every movement Dean does turns him on even more, making him shift and have to physically stop himself from jumping on to the stage and taking him right there and then.

++

_I scream you scream We all scream for her Don't even try 'cause You can't ignore her_

Of course, Dean notices it. His eyes never leave Castiel the entire time he's on stage and when their eyes connect it drives him further to make Castiel as desperate for him as possible.

_She's my cherry pie Cool drink of water Such a sweet surprise Tastes so good Make a grown man cry_

Dean holds the eye contact barley blinking and smirks when he sees Castiel adjust his jeans. Dean slowly sways his hips flexing his arms above his head and rocking his body slightly.

_Sweet cherry pie oh yeah She's my cherry pie Put a smile on your face Ten miles wide_

The whole crowd cheers and screams throwing one dollar bills on to the stage. Dean rolls his hips until he has turned sideways towards the row of men. He grabs the first dancer to his right and starts grinding against him and slides his hands over the man's chest, gaining an even bigger reaction from the crowd.

_Looks so good Bring a tear to your eye Sweet cherry pie_

The music dies down and Dean spins to face the dancer giving him a smile as the crowd shouts for more, throwing all their money at him before he walks back offstage taking a glance at Castiel who's still sat on the bar stool.

++

_Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be, Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea, Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be, Whoa, so let's not think and just,_

Dean strolls behind the bar towards where Castiel's sat still staring at the stage. "Did you enjoy it?" He whispers, seeing the other man jump in surprise.

Castiel spins around on the seat with a smile and grabs Dean's collar pulling him towards his lips. "Very much." Dean closes the space between them pulling him into a deep open mouthed kiss.

_Move like you stole it, Move, hurry, Move like you stole it, Make your move on me,_

The kiss instantly turns heated and needy as Dean begins grabbing and pulling at Cas' clothing basically hauling him over the bar to feel as much of him as he can. "Maybe it will be,"  _kiss_ "A bit easier if we,"  _kiss_ "moved this somewhere else." Castiel moves back gently chuckling between each small kiss Dean is giving him.

"Maybe." Is Dean's mumbled reply grabbing the back of Castiel's neck and placing another heated kiss, practically jumping over the bar to get near him, but ending up lifting himself onto it and sitting with Cas in between his legs. "But I think this is much better," Dean smirks at Castiel who is close to drooling at the contact and heat of being next to Dean.

++

Within seconds the two are laid across a spare table in the back room, biting and licking at each other's skin. The heat is just below bearable in the room from the cheap spotlight lights and the props keep falling down but its nothing other than amazing. Dean unbuttons each button on Cas' shirt stripping it from his body and grinding on him, earning him a deep throaty moan. Castiel claws at deans leather waistcoat and pulls it from his arms, revealing more and more of his tanned and muscular body. He voluntarily removes his leather bottoms himself showing a fully naked structure. Castiel pulls back to admire the view in front of him. "Commando?" He quirks an eyebrow and looks down towards Deans half hard c0ck. "Yeah, you know in case I met a good-looking businessman." Dean shrugs and winks, attaching his mouth back to Castiel's and unbuttoning the belt of Cas' bottoms before pushing them to the floor.

They grind against each other for a matter of seconds until they cannot stand the heat. Dean pulls at Cas' legs and Castiel soon realizes Dean's intentions, he shifts and eagerly spreads his legs for Dean. Dean positions himself between Castiel's legs and places his finger in front of Cas' mouth, who willingly takes it between his lips, making it wet and slippery coated in saliva. He brings his finger out of the man's mouth making an obscene 'pop' noise and slides a slick finger into his hole.

He felt the muscles tense at first, but after circling the hole a few times, Cas' body relaxes and Dean starts pressing one finger inside him at a time.

Dean took his time working Cas' hole open and stretching it. In the meanwhile, he moved his mouth to Castiel's collar bones and chest, making Cas moan and grab at him. Dean leaves large bite marks over Cas' torso and licks his way back into Castiel's mouth.

Dean nips gently at the inside of Castiel's thigh, making him jerk and moan even more. When his fingers find Castiel's prostate, the man starts going crazy underneath him. "Dean!" He gasps. "Please, Dean, I want you.  _Now_ ," Cas almost growls.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groans. He almost came at the thought of being inside Cas.

He withdrew his fingers from Castiel's hole, chuckling when he groans in protest before he lubes himself up with some spit,  _it not being the most romantic or sanitary way but it's all they had_  and positions himself in front of Castiel's entrance.

He breaches him slowly, watching the man's expression the whole time to look for any sign of pain.

Castiel sighs when Dean enters him. It was Dean and it felt good. When Dean is fully inside him, he wraps his legs around his waist and presses him in even further.

Dean shudders and moans. Cas is so fucking  _tight_ and warm. When he starts to move, the man begins making delicious noises beneath him.

Dean moves his hand to start stroking Cas' hair and Cas mewls. When his cock starts hitting Cas' prostrate with every thrust, the man's body arches and he clenches around Dean. That's when Dean realizes they weren't going to last long.

After a few more moments of thrusting and Dean stroking Cas' cock, they both cum; screaming each other's names as their climax rushes over them.

Castiel's release hits their abdomens, and Dean releases himself into Cas; making Cas moan as the thick, warm fluid fills him.

They collapsed against each other and pant as they come down from their high. Dean slowly pulls out of Cas, making the man moan at the loss.

Dean falls down next to him on the table with a sigh. "Jesus Cas." Castiel huffs out a laugh and pushes his hair from his eyes. "Best sex I've had in a while." This time Dean laughs. "Maybe we should make it a regular thing?" Cas turns to look at Dean and smiles. "Maybe we should."

++


End file.
